Electrical power is delivered from power generation facilities to consumers by a system of transmission lines and transmission facilities referred to as a grid. Power generation facilities generate electrical power at a near constant rate. Demand for electrical power, however, fluctuates. Generally, a consumer is charged for its consumption of electrical power based not only on the consumer's aggregated total electrical energy consumption, but also on penalties invoked when the consumer's peak electrical power consumption exceeds certain targets.
Electric vehicles that include rechargeable vehicle batteries are becoming common. Electric vehicles, like all vehicles, are typically parked most of the time. Electric vehicles are commonly connected to charging stations that charge their batteries for much if not all of the time they are parked. Vehicle-to-grid/building/home/etc. (V2X) systems take advantage of this in order to manage a consumer's peak electrical power consumption by selectively exchanging electrical power with the batteries. V2X systems not only supply electrical power drawn from the grid to charge the batteries, but also receive electrical power discharged from the batteries to supplement the electrical power drawn from the grid to run other electrical systems. Receiving electrical power discharged from the batteries will not change the consumer's total electrical energy consumption, but may avoid the consumer's peak electrical power consumption exceeding targets.